


Dean's Birthday Present

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel has something planned for Dean’s birthday, even though the hunter doesn’t much like celebrating.





	Dean's Birthday Present

Castiel had been planning for weeks now.  Dean didn’t really like acknowledging his birthday, which Castiel could understand, to a point.  It only reminded Dean of two things:

1\. He was getting older, which meant his body was beginning to wear out on him, which put him in a funk.

2. He would never be as old or see as much in the world as Castiel had seen in the thousands of years before Dean was born, which put him in a funk.

It was a sore subject, so Castiel decided to make Dean’s birthday surprise as pleasant as he could.

The package came in the mail with plenty of time for Castiel to make sure that it would work, trying it out by himself a few times.

He was sure that it would be even better to use it with Dean, and that Dean would enjoy himself.

Then, all Castiel had to do was wait for January 24.  

He let Sam know to not disturb them on Dean’s birthday until they’d come out of Dean’s room – Sam didn’t need to accidentally walk in on anything Castiel had planned.  The tone of his voice obviously got the message across well enough to Sam, and the younger Winchester even went to bed early the night before so that Castiel and Dean could spend some time together.

Dean was already in a mood when they retired to his room that night, enough that he went straight to sleep without getting handsy with Castiel.  A little out of his normal routine, but Castiel didn’t mind.

They’d be handsy enough, come morning.

Castiel watched Dean as he slept that night, fingers running through Dean’s short hair any time the man seemed to be falling into a nightmare.  Castiel loved watching Dean sleep, he looked beautiful when his face would relax and he would let himself be calm, knowing his angel was watching over him.

Once Castiel determined that Dean had had enough sleep, when it was finally morning, he put his plan into action.

Castiel stripped himself down to his briefs, Dean’s favorite pair on him that was a red and white plaid.  He used the tiniest bit of mojo to get Dean into a similar state of undress, Dean rolling to his back when the clothing around him shifted.

Castiel smiled, tracing a finger along Dean’s hairline.  He pushed the covers down, off of Dean’s body, and straddled the man’s hips, hovering above him.  His face lowered to nuzzle into Dean’s neck, smelling the leather and musk and  _Dean_  that he loved.  

“Dean,” he whispered, his breath fanning over Dean’s neck just below his ear.  “Wake up, Dean…I have something to give you for your birthday.”

Dean slowly came into consciousness, blinking his eyes as he tried to focus on Castiel looming above him.  As Dean gave Castiel a confused look, the angel ground his hips down against Dean’s.  

“Happy birthday, Dean.  I have something for you,” Castiel practically growled, his excitement for his plan seeping into his words.  Dean’s hands snapped to Castiel’s hips, fingers sliding beneath the waistband of Castiel’s briefs as the angel ground down against him once more.

“Something for me?” Dean asked, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel affirmed, sucking on Dean’s neck briefly.  “Just for you.”

With that, Castiel began humping down against Dean, positioning their hips just right to align their cocks with every stroke.  Dean groaned in pleasure, overwhelmed by the intensity that Castiel had, especially within minutes of Dean waking up.  Castiel kissed, nipped, and sucked at Dean’s neck, finding every place that made Dean whimper.

When Castiel could tell that Dean was fully hard, he lifted himself off of the hunter.  Dean’s face was confused for a moment, his hands not wanting to let Castiel go.

That changed, however, when Castiel began kissing down Dean’s body, making purposeful pit-stops at both of Dean’s sensitive nipples.  Dean laid back as Castiel’s thumbs hooked into his briefs, sliding them down and off Dean’s legs.

Without any hesitation (the result of their many times together and Castiel’s determination to make Dean feel  _really_  good on his birthday), Castiel took Dean into his mouth, tasting the salty drops of precome on Dean’s tip.  Castiel didn’t stop until his nose was tucked into Dean’s dense curls, letting his throat open up to take Dean as deep as he could.  He swallowed a couple times around the head of Dean’s cock, making the Winchester cry out in pleasure.  

“Fuck, Cas, you’re really going for it,” Dean said through his teeth, doing his best to lean forward and watch everything Castiel was doing.  Castiel smiled around Dean’s cock, one of his hands sliding up Dean’s chest to tweak at his nipples.

Castiel shimmied out of his own briefs as he sucked on Dean’s cock, twirling his tongue around the helmet to hit at all of Dean’s sensitive places.  He started putting his whole body into his movements, knowing that Dean was watching him carefully.

Castiel was rewarded when Dean moaned deliciously, his hand carding into Castiel’s hair.  Castiel let Dean hold his head still, sliding his free hand below Dean’s balls to his puckered hole.  He pulled his mouth off Dean’s cock for a moment to slick his own finger with spit, breaching the muscle just as he swallowed Dean’s cock once more.

Dean relaxed his body as best he could, letting Castiel’s finger pump inside of him a few times until he was loose enough.  Castiel concentrated for a moment, mojoing more slickness to his finger so that he could slip a second inside of Dean.

Dean’s hand on Castiel’s head began to tighten, pulling Castiel’s hair slightly and starting to move his hips.  Dean’s body began taking control of the situation, rocking back and forth so that his cock was in Castiel’s mouth, then his ass was taking in more of Castiel’s fingers.  Dean loved being in control of these situations, Castiel knew.

That wasn’t in Castiel’s plans for today, though.

As politely as possible, Castiel pulled away, giving Dean’s cockhead a chaste kiss before sitting back, fingers falling from Dean’s hole.  “Wha?” Dean asked, confusion on his face.  Castiel smiled, leaning over the side of the bed to pick up the box he’d stored there.

“You should open your present, Dean,” Castiel said, his low voice reverberating through Dean’s body.  

“I thought you were my present,” Dean teased, but he held his hand out for the box and sat up slightly.  “You didn’t have to get me a present.”

Castiel smiled.  “This is just as much for me as it is for you, I promise.”

Dean’s eyebrows raised but he was intrigued, so he ripped the tape and opened the box in just a few seconds.  Dean’s jaw dropped when he saw what was inside, looking back up at Castiel with shock.

“See?  For both of us,” Castiel said, pulling the toy out of the box.  He’d sanitized it thoroughly so it was ready to use, and he pushed Dean back so he was laying on the bed once more.  “Let me do the work, you just enjoy the ride.”

Dean nodded, relaxing into the pillows.  Castiel grabbed lube from the side table, drizzling it on both ends of the dildo.  Then, carefully, he pushed one end into Dean’s semi-loose hole, letting a few inches disappear before he stopped.  Dean’s hand fell to his cock, pumping it gently as he waited patiently.

Castiel turned his body so that his open legs aligned with Dean’s, their asses only a few inches apart.  He notched the other end of the dildo at the opening of his own hole, impaling himself onto it.

Castiel’s movement pushed the dildo further into Dean, as well, and the hunter’s head propped up so that he could watch what Castiel was doing.  He let out an erotic, “Fuck,” at the visual, his hand beginning to stroke his cock with more purpose.

The dildo was ribbed from one end to the other, so Castiel was able to easily take it in hand between their bodies and begin to move.  He hadn’t prepped himself too much for the toy, so it was a bit tight moving in and out of his body, but his free hand got to work teasing his hole to loosen himself up enough.

They got into a rhythm, the dildo pumping in and out of their bodies in time with Dean’s hand on his cock and Castiel’s fingers at his hole.  Dean was letting curse after curse leave his mouth, overwhelmed by the sensations and situation that Castiel had put him in.

Soon enough, Castiel’s hand was moving more quickly, angling the dildo so that it would hit just the right places inside of Dean.  Dean’s hand began twisting at his cockhead with every stroke, his face contorted into a look of pleasure and desperation.

“Cas, fuck…” Dean whined.  “Gonna…fuck, gonna come.”

Castiel’s hand left his own ass to grab at Dean clumsily, trying to help Dean as best he could with the dildo.  “Come on, Dean.  Come for me.”

Moments later, Dean was spilling onto his stomach, his ass clenching around the dildo and making it difficult for Castiel to move it.  Castiel pulled it from himself, pumping it a few more times in and out of Dean before he let the toy fall away, ending up somewhere on the bed.

Castiel flipped his body back around so that he could kiss Dean in his post-orgasmic bliss, Castiel’s cock nudging against Dean’s thigh.

“Cas,” Dean whimpered.  “You come too, come on me.”

“Always the pleaser, aren’t you, Dean?” Castiel teased, but he was desperate to come as well.  He braced himself above Dean, one of his hands falling to Dean’s pectoral for balance.  He took his cock in hand, knowing it wasn’t going to take much.  Sure enough, only a few strokes had Castiel coming hard, his spunk mixing with Dean’s on Dean’s lower stomach.

Before he could help it, Castiel fell forward, exhaustion seeping through his bones.  Their come was sticky between their bodies, but neither of them cared.  Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel, his lips finding Castiel’s shoulders.

“Damn, Cas,” he huffed.  “That’s quite a birthday wake-up call.”

Castiel chuckled, glad that Dean wasn’t angry about his birthday surprise.  “I just wanted to make your birthday special, even if it was in this little way.”

Dean sighed, hand finding Castiel’s ass and squeezing it teasingly.  “As long as we don’t reserve that thing for  _only_  my birthday…I’d like to play with it some more.”

Castiel hoisted himself up, using his elbows to prop himself above Dean.  “Anything you want, Dean,” he answered softly, leaning down to kiss Dean’s lips.  They kissed for a while before moving to the shower, Dean making sure to take their new toy with them.


End file.
